


Killua's Matchbox

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: A warming KilluGon poem about their relationship progressing into the future.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Kudos: 14





	Killua's Matchbox

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this KilluGon poem I wrote. I am really happy with it.

Once the matches are gone

We can still use the matchbox

That’s what he said to you

While you were lighting the fire

Looking up from the smoke

That had yet to burn the grass

You told him it was brand new

The future was too far away

Someone asking for a quick light 

Another evening needing a fire

Not thinking too much about it

The matches fell to a single digit

Even though you had forgotten

He reminded that it was almost time

Wondering what you wanted to do

When the box was finally empty

Using matches over the years

Even battered, the box survived

Until nothing remained inside

Except meaningful memories

What fun adventures you had

Spent together side by side 

Amazingly, he stuck around

His joyful face excitedly waiting

Tending the fire, he didn’t know

That the matchbox was finished

You slipped away momentarily

Getting ready to fulfill his wish

Placing in a symbol of forever

You tied it shut with a ribbon

Returning to present him with

A matchbox proposal for the future

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I cried a lot. It was just so... heartwarming. It makes me want to give our boys the best happiness in the future. I highly doubt this is how Killua would actually propose to Gon though.
> 
> Please Kudos and Comment on how it made you feel! Did you expect it to go that way?


End file.
